Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale
by Vamp468
Summary: AU. At this point Yugi and Yami are happy but soon they're paradise will crumble and fall with the help of a sadistic obsessed vampire.[YxYY SxJ BxR]
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: New story time! I have been working on this story for months (in a notebook) so I'm finally getting around to the typing bit. I can't tell if I like the title yet, so that's subject to change.**

**Summary: "I love you too Yugi, and I'll always be here... Always." What will happen when the supernatural forces Yami to break his promise? Especially when the supernatual comes in the form of a crazy vampire son-of-bitch. **

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I almost forgot this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue. Suing would be worthless anyway I only have... 9 dollars and 53 cents to my name.**

**Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale - Teaser/Chappie 1**

"Yami? Are you awake?" Yugi asked in a hushed voice, still half asleep himself.

"Yes, what is it Aibou?"

Yugi relaxed in every sense of the word at the sound of the famirliar baritone voice.

"I just-"

"You thought I left didn't you?" Yami tried his best to sound angry but his little aibou was just so cute when he was flustered. "Even with your arms around my waist?"

Yugi gave a small smile and tried to burrow into Yami's bare chest, but the larger captured his chin and raised it up. "Love, how many times have I told you; I'm not going anywhere? Face it Yugi, you're stuck with me... For life."

"I know..." Yugi snuggled up against his dark's side. "How did I get lucky enough to end up with you?"

"Well, as I remember it, you seduced me."

At that comment Yugi giggled, sat up quickly and hit Yami with a stray pillow. "I did no such thing!"

"Of course you did." Yami's breath was now hot on Yugi's ear as he sat up and began to nibble on the tender lobe. "You were so adorable and innocent. What warm blooded man would be able to resist that?"

"Huh?" A haze of lust was surrounding the littlest hikari.

"I used to dream about what you'd feel like... About how you would taste." By this time Yugi's eyes were completely glazed over and he was moving restlessly against his yami. "Let me tell you something aibou; ... The dreams don't compare."

A large moan escaped the slighter's lips as Yami began to shower kisses over his already naked body.

"Yami!" Yugi began to grind his hips, making the dark chuckle.

"So eager already my love?"

"I.Love.You. Yami!"

Yami lowered himself to his lightly ear. "I love you too Yugi, and I'll always be here... Always." he began as Yugi's legs tightened around his waist.

696969696969

Unbeknownst to them something, not quite human watched the proceedings with great interest, waiting for the oppertune moment to strike.

**A/N: Review me and make me a happy little authoress.**


	2. Lonely Dreams

**A/N: From time to time I will post authors notes that have actual relevance and importance to your understanding of the story. I don't know what I'll do on those days... Maybe I'll figure out how to make the text orange.**

**This is how I will mark thoughts --- **_italics_

**This is how I will mark them talking through their mindlink --- **/get the picture/

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, it probably wouldn't be worth the effort... And the moral of the story kiddies, is that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale --- Chapter 2**

"Yami?" When his other half didn't answer Yugi bolted upright. "Yami?" His heart raced until he heard his dark's deep chuckle.

"Good morning Aibou." Yami greeted, coming down for a kiss. Then he sat at the edge of their bed, "Yugi, why ar eyou so convinced that I'm going to leave?"

When Yugi refused to meet his eyes he threw up his hands, "It's that damn dream again isn't it?"

God, that damn dream had been haunting Yugi for months and it was always the same. Yugi wakes up alone and he can smell the blood, soon he hears screaming and yelling and then there's nothing... Just black loneliness. _And if there's one thing Yugi hates, it's being lonely, _Yami thought sullenly. Then pulled his small light into a tight embrace.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Of course not Aibou, I just cn't understand how you can be so afraid of a simple dream." His heart began to ache as he saw Yugi's sad eyes. "I love you Yugi, so much so that I can't stand to see you like this." Yami kissed his hair lightly and continued to hold him close.

"Yami?"

"Yes Aibou?"

Yugi giggled alittle before answering, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but could you let go? Joey and Seto will be here any minute and I kinda want to take a shower first."

With a sly grin Yami nipped at Yugi's sensative earlobe, making the boy jump, "Mind if I join you?"

"I'll race you!" Yugi cried, pouncing out of his perch in Yami's lap.

Somehow a race turned into tag and Yami ended up pinning Yugi to the ground.

"I win." Yami claimed, in a hoarse but triumphant voice. "So what's my prize?"

"Well, what do you want?" Yugi asked, his voice wavering only slightly.

Just then the door practically flew open, revealing Seto and Joey, however they didn't enter the apartment.

"What sort of perverted games are you two playing?" Kaiba asked, with a small smile playing across his lips.

"We're not playing a game." Yami said, getting off Yugi.

"Oh well in that case; maybe we should leave before they start to shag on the shag, Pup." Seto said, slipping his arm around Joey's waist.

"Guys wait!" called Yugi. "I'm just gonna go wash up and I'll be out in a minutes. Okay?"

Joey and Seto nodded as Yugi turned and sprinted down the short hallway.

Yami coughed to clear his throat. "You guys, we really weren't doing anything dirty."

"We believe you." Joey insisted before flopping down in Seto's lap.

"I just don't want you guys to scare him off."

"And how pray tell, would we do that?" Kaiba asked with a lilt of false innocence.

"I don't know," Yami confessed, "but I love him and kinda want this little arrangement of ours to be a forever deal."

"Yami, Seto's just being a jack ass." Joey said, discretly elbowing his lover in the ribs. "He'd never do anything to ruin your relationship with Yugi."

"Besides," said Yugi, re-entering the room, "I'm not going anywhere. It's you I worry about."

"... Anyways. What were our plans for that day?" Seto asked, breaking the strained silence.

"I don't think we had specifics." Yami said, putting an arm around Yugi. "Although I think school shopping was mentioned."

"I'm not paying for everything." Kaiba said as he and Joey got up and moved towards the door.

"No problem Kaiba. That prize money has to go somewhere. Might as well go towards putting clothes on my Aibou's back."

"But Yami! I thought you prefered taking them off me." Yugi said with a giggle before ducking out the door.

**A/N: Oooo. They're so cute, too bad it won't last, though. -shrugs- . Sorry my chapters are short but typing is boring even with rock and j-pop.**


	3. Yami's Kinky Streak

**A/N: Sankyuu for the reviews! They make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it -heavey sigh-.**

_/this format for mindlink speak is subject to change/_

**Previously: Ominous foreboding... ness.**

**Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale --- Chapter 3**

When Yami and Yugi returned to the Game Shop later that evening both were laden with shopping bags.

"Well, what did you boys do today?" Grandpa asked.

"School shopping." answered Yami, flopping down on the couch and pulling Yugi along with him.

Grandpa just smiled good heartedly. In his opinion their relationship had been long in coming and they both seemed so much happier now that they were together.

"A couple uniforms, a few dog collars and enough black socks to last us a millennium.

"You're exaggerating Aibou." Yami crooned, pulling Yugi back further into his lap.

"Oh and we picked up a few extras!"

"Yugi, you don't tell your grandpa about your boy friends fetish. It's in the rule book."

Concern shown through in Grandpa's features as he thought; _What kind of fetish? I hope it's not dangerous, Yugi wasn't really built for that kind of thing. _**(take that however you want to)**

"Oh no, it's nothing like what you're thinking Grandpa!" Yugi assured quickly, while rummaging through the bags. Eventually he held up a pair of hand cuffs and a package of the kind of hooks you screw into the wall.

"Oh my." Grandpa muttered as his imagination began to run into the proverbial gutter.

"He's gonna hang me up on the wall like a Christmas wreath and have his way with me." Yugi said, giggling like mad as Yami just began to blush.

_/Why are you telling him these things, Yugi/_

_/So, that when he hears me crying out your name he won't think you've been kidnapped./_

_/Ha-ha my little Love./_

"Well in that case you two must be dying to get started." A heavey blush stained the older mans cheeks for the direction his thoughts had gone.

/_He's right/ _Yami stated, his sultry voice coming in loud and clear to Yugi on the other side of the link, _/we should get going. I can't wait to see you all strung up, completely in my power./_

_/You're horny./_

_/Damn straight I'm horny! All I've wanted to do since I woke up this morning was love you and now I have my chance./_

"Night Grandpa!" Yugi said, practically springing up from Yami's lap and racing to their bedroom.

"We'll see you tommorow." Yami said, abit more calmly before following his hikari.

Grandpa just chuckled, "Like two eager little beavers."

6969696969 xxx I don't have the heart to write a lemon/lime thing right now xxx 6969696969

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, his cum flowing out of the tip of his erection to cover his yami's stomach. Then he slumped back, slipping as far down the wall as he could go with the hand cuffs still fastened around his wrists.

After fumbling with the lock and key for a moment Yami was able get his hikari loose and carry the worn out little body to their bed. Within moments they were both sound asleep.

69696969669

_Now is the time to strike, _thought the sinister creature, preparing to close the gape between himself and the Game Shop. _Soon m'Amour, you will be mine. _

**A/N: Woot! Melodrama! ... Sorta. Anyway,reveiw please.**


	4. Meet the Villain

**A/N: I'm typing this up as an advanced form of procastination. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even have enough money to go out and buy myself a new notebook! So, no I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters...**

_/as I mentioned before; this format of mind link-speak is subject to change/_

_'private' thoughts_

**Translations (french-english):  
-ma cher my dear  
-m'amour my love  
-d'accord okay**

**Previously: _Now is the time to strike, _thought the sinister creature, preparing to close the gape between himself and the Game Shop. _Soon m'Amour, you will be mine. _**

**Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale --- Chapter 4**

Yugi rolled over, still half asleep, but when he didn't hit Yami's comforting warmth he bolted upright.

"Yami?" Yugi's reasonable calm began draining away when he didn't see his dark anywhere. Panic began to edge at his mind. /_Yami/ _

... Silence...

"Y-ami?" the small hikari slipped on his teddy bear pajama bottoms and walked into the living room. "Yami, this isn't funny now!"

_/Where are you/_

By now Yugi had left all vestiges of calm behind and began to run through the apartment. Grandpa was downstairs opening up the shop, so no one was close enough to here Yugi's cries.

Soon the apartment was in shambles. The cushions had been ripped from the couch. The small coffee table and kitchen stools had been overturned.

And there in the corner sat Yugi, huddled, scared... and alone. As the tears streamed down his face, the only other thing he could seem to do was call out through their mindlink; _/Yami, please come back to me... Please./_

696969696969

Yami woke up to strange surroundings. He lay on a huge bed amid a sea of satin, crimson sheets. A huge tapestries hung on the walls that depicted heaven, hell, and everything in between.

_Where am I? And more importantly; where's Yugi?_

"That disgusting little boy will no longer plague you, fair one."

Yami started fully awake and looked about for the voices origin. "Disgusting little boy?" _Right now confusion and a tiny bit of fear are the only things plaguing me, _Yami thought.

"Yugi." the voice mimicked in a high, squeaky tone. "But now there is nothing to fear ma cher. Nothing at all, you are safe from that monster here."

"Monster?"

"Yes, yes, but we will figure out a way to make him pay later. Now I feel the need for an introduction." With that the man stepped out of the shadows and then stood perfectly still, as if waiting for Yami no assess him. He was about average height, medium build and his skin was white as porcelain. His blonde hair was wavy and fell just a couple inches past his shoulders. His eyes were stunning, they were a silvery shade of gray, and flecked with gold. They had a strange crystalline quality to them, so that they reflected the candle light perfectly. Most important though, was the fact that he held himself like a King, observing his subject. He was simply... Beautiful.

"Why thank you." the man said and for the first time Yami noticed that his voice was heavily accented with french.

"You're reading my mind." Yami stated flatly.

"Oui."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

"I'll stop... For now."

"Alright, next; what are you?" Yami asked, standing up to better observe his surroundings.

"A vampire."

"Ah... And my most important question; where is Yugi?"

"Don't you atleast want to know my name?"

"No." Yami said, not realling in the mood to be anything but monoslavic.

"Ma cher, why so stern?"

"Where is Yugi?"

"Don't worry m'amour, I didn't lay a finger on him."

"Good." Yami paused at a particularly gruesome mural. A vampire, or something like it stood with a woman poised against him. Yami could see the fang pressing into her neck and a river of blood poured from her wounds. Around the border angels with tiny, white wings wept blood tears. "You haven't bitten me, have you?"

"No cher. I like my meals conscious."

"Good." Yami said, turning to face his vampire captor.

"Now would you like to know my name?"

"No."

"Well m'amour I'm going to tell you anyways. My name is Jean Luc." The vampire stated, accompanied by an elegant bow. "And I know very well who you are."

"Just for giggles, let's pretend you don't."

The vampire shrugged, "D'accord."

"Yami Atem, former Pharaoh of Egypt and Yugi Mouto's one true lover."

"That is how do you say... 'Bull shit'!" Jean Luc spat. "If you were so precious to him then why did he keep you away from your soul mate?"

"Oh and who's that?" Yami asked, venom dripping from every syllable.

"Why me, ma cher." the blonde vampire frowned, "You're beginning to bore me with this coy games. Unlike my love from you, my patience is not invincible."

"Invincible huh?"

"Enough of this, I'm practically dying to taste you." The vampire laughed at his own joke, but stopped abruptly. In the blink of an eye he had crossed the room and was sinking his enlonged canines into Yami's neck.

Saying 'stop' seemed to be the only way Yami could resist the creature, so that's exactly what he did.

Jean Luc removed his fangs from the wounds, "Soon you will give your blood to me willingly, but I cannot wait. I hope you will forgive me." With that he lowered his mouth to the pierced flesh and began to suck harshly.

**A/N: I hope none of you are disgruntled over the vampire being an OC. -points at Jean Luc- Not a mary sue! In fact I pretty much hate him, which is why I couldn't bare using an actual Yu-Gi-Oh character for his part. -shrugs- Anyways, my week is gonna suck, so review and make me a happy camper (ew, camping). **


	5. Crazies and Bitch Slaps

**A/N: Hi there...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just play with them. (aside from Jean Luc -shudders-)**

**Warnings: Cussing, shounen-ai-ish-ness, no direct Anzu bashing, but it becomes evident that I don't have any real fondness for her. Neither do Bakura or Ryou.**

**_thoughts are in italics_**

**/mindlink speak/ and i swear is fanazi fucks up the formatting for this one more time i'm gonna... nevermind.**

**Translations:  
-bonjour - good day  
-m'suier - (different dilect of french) - means mister**

**Previously: Jean Luc, the crazy son-of-a-bitch vampire (bastard) _stole_ Yami and was in the process of drinking his blood. Oh, and Yugi had a break down. Loads of fun was had by all. **

**Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale --- Chapter 5**

"Yugi? Yami?" Grandpa called. He had come upstairs to let Ryou and Bakura in to find the apartment in shambles.

Ryou and Bakura had come because the four of them had had plans and they'd gotten worried when neither Yami nor Yugi had shown. Apparently they'd been right to worry.

"Stay here." Bakura order Ryou, "Yugi?" he called, stepping within the ruined home. "Yami?"

He heard a faint whimper when he entered the living room and followed the slight sound until he came to Yugi's huddle form. "Yugi what the fuck happened here?"

"'Kura?" Ryou called from the door.

"I found Yugi, but something's wrong." In a flash the smaller albino and Grandpa were kneeling beside the quaking tri-colored teen.

"Yugi?" Grandpa brushed away the stray strands out of the boy's wide unseeing eyes.

Slowly Yugi began to rock back and forth, mumbling the same words underneath his breath, over and over again; 'Wake me up. Somebody please, wake me up."

"Yugi, tell us what happened here."

Just then Bakura noticed the expression on his own hikari's face. "Ryou, why don't you go call Kaiba and Joey. We'll take care of Yugi."

Ryou nodded mutely before running off to find a phone.

"Wake me up, please..."

"Yugi! Where.is.Yami?"

And at the sound of his dark's name the small teen seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in, "I'm not dreaming." he stated, as the tears began to roll silently down his cheeks. Silent sobs soon began to wrack his frail frame and his amethyst eye squeezed shut.

Hesitantly, Bakura pulled the crying boy into his arms and rocked him gently.

6969696969

"Did you figure out what was wrong yet?" Joey asked, as Seto and Bakura left Yugi's room.

"Yami's gone, Yugi's a mess, the end."

"But, why would Yami leave?" Joey asked, being chuck full of question.

"I don't know, maybe Yugi got to clingy for him!" Anzu exclaimed, a hopeful smile on her face.

/Do me a favor, koi/ Bakura asked through his mindlink with Ryou.

/Anything./

"Maybe" Anzu said, hope still sparkling in her eyes, "he'll come back for-"

Before she could even get out the next word Ryou had moved from his position near Bakura and slapped her across the face **(A/N: Can any of you guess what Bakura asked? )**. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence." he said in the best 'threatening' voice he had, making every jaw in the room, with the exception of Bakura's drop to the floor.

"Stupid Bitch." the larger albino grumbled. "Yami wouldn't have left Yugi by choice. None of you are that blind, or that deaf." he said, glaring pointedly at Anzu. He gathered his own lover into his arms before continuing his diatribe, "Those two are in love and have been since they met. Yami would go to hell and back for hikari... He wouldn't leave of his on volition."

"But-"

"No, he wouldn't leave." And with that little speech Bakura and Ryou left the apartment.

"Well in that case." Joey stood and started towards Yugi's bedroom door.

"Puppy, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Joey completely disregarded Seto's warning and opened the door with Anzu and Honda at his back. Together all three entered the dimly lit room.

The sound of dull muttering drifted to them, "I'm not dreaming anymore. It's all coming true..."

"Y-yugi? A-are you okay?" Honda asked, his voice shaking.

"Why isn't he here? He said he loved me and that he wouldn't go... So why isn't he here?"

"What's wrong with him?" Anzu whispered.

"Wake me up. Somebody, anybody please wake me up."

Before they could here anymore Seto can in. "Come on." he growled, before dragging Joey out by his belt loop. Anzu and Honda followed as if in a daze, but had the coherency to shut the door behind them.

"I told you!" Seto practically spat before enfolding his puppy in a hug.

"Why is he like that?" asked Anzu and Honda in unison.

"Why do you think?" Seto asked as Joey worked to nuzzle closer. "I told you. Yami's MIA and Yugi's on... sabbatical if anyone asks."

"Seto?"

"Yes Pup?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"If we haven't found him by tomorrow we'll file a missing person's report. Until then you and I will go and look for him while the rest stay here." he said sensibly. "Got it?" he asked sharply, looking at the other's who all nodded quickly. "Good."

6969696969

Yami awoke slowly and tried to sit up. He felt sluggish, as if he was moving to slow. As he awoke further he realized he heard the reedy sound of a single violin. "Yugi?"

"Try again ma cher."

And all at once Yami remembered it all. Going to sleep with Yugi, waking up in a strange room with a crazy, beautiful vampire, and the biting. Yami definately remembered the biting. Immediately Yami's hand flew to his throat, searching the tender flesh until he found the too small puncture wounds. "You bit me you son of a bitch!"

"The son of a dog? I am unfamiliar with that phrase." Jean Luc stated, setting down his violin.

"Then how about one of these; Evil Bastard, pyscho vampire piece of shit, suckhead! Any of those ringing a bell?"

"You're angry with me?"

"Of course I'm angry! You fucking BIT me!"

"This is bad. I'm sorry m'amour, I meant to wait."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean; that I wanted to wait until you would accept me willingly. But alas, my patience fled and I made a grievous mistake. I hope you'll forgive me, ma petite."

"Am I your captive?"

"Non! You are my love, but until you realize that fact; yes you are my captive."

"Will you ever let me go?"

The vampire began to laugh, showing off his rather obscure dentistry. "Have you been listening ma petite? I won't let you go until I know you will stay with me by choice. I can think of no other reason why I would turn you loose."

"Just because I want to go?"

"Non, you don't know what you want. That little boy has, how do you say 'fucked' with your head."

"Don't talk about Yugi." Yami ordered in a cold voice, his face had lost all expression and his eyes appeared to be dull and emotionless.

"Why ever not? If we do not speak of him then how are we to plan our revenge?"

"Don't."

The vampire sighed heavily, "As you wish, fair one. What shall we speak of instead?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"You're not feeding on me again." Yami said, his voice still cold, but with an underlying tone of dread.

"Non, I don't think that would be wise, cher."

"That still leaves me with my hunger."

"Very well," Jean Luc sighed once more, he had the look of a child that had been scolded and yet a certain sparkle in his eye said that he had every intention of breaking the rule again. "I'd forgotten how demanding the human body can be." He headed towards the door, "I'll send someone up with a tray of food. I'm going out to feed, I will be back though." Before the door clicked shut however the vampire turned and blew Yami a kiss.

_I'm screwed, _Yami thought as he heard the lock click into place.

But as Yugi would say "look on the bright side!" ..._ I'm not dead yet_

Thoughts of his little light made Yami smile. In his mind's eye he could see the amethyst orbs wide with wonder and love. His hair damp at the root and his face flushed with heat and his pale body writhing among white sheets. With that Yami's smile turned into more of a horny grin, even in his present predicament thoughts of Yugi could still make him hard.

Just then the door opened and a small woman shuffled in. In her day she might have been considered beautiful but now... Now she was old and he ebony skin was pulled too tight across high cheek bones, and it looked as though her hair had gone white years ago.

"Bonjour M'suier." she nodded in Yami direction as she slowly made her way across the room to set down the food laden tray.

"Um -"

"Now before you even ask, the answer is no. My Massa's been lonely and grievin' for faar too long and if you're what's gonna make him happy then you're gonna stay." With another nod in Yami's direction the woman left the room, locking the door behind her.

_Scratch that, _Yami thought. _I'm fucking screwed. _With that he fell backwards onto the bed.

6969696969

"Puppy, go home."

"Why?" Joey asked through a yawn.

"Because you're practically dead on your feet."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are." Seto said, not to be dissuaded. "While you were getting a cup of coffee I called and asked Honda to come and pick you up. And at the moment he's within sight."

"Come on Seto! You're not my mother!" Joey whined, fatigue showing in his voice.

"First off, my thoughts towards you are anything but maternal, and second; get in the car. Or will I have to carry you back kicking and screaming?"

"Fine." Joey grumbled as Honda's clunker came to a halt in front of them. "Be careful." Joey said, hugging Kaiba one last time before climbing into the passenger seat.

As the car disappeared around the corner Kaiba turned towards the book shop to go in, but as he reached for the handle someone grabbed him from behind.

"What the fuck!" he all but yelled, trying to twist out of the person's grip.

"Don't struggle, that will only make it more painful." With that the creature's mouth lowered and it's long canines sunk into the tender flesh of Seto's exposed neck. As the creature continued sucking away Kaiba's life blood the world around the teen grew dimmer and dimmer until all that was truly visible was a pair of beautiful gray and golden eyes. And then the screams began and just as black waves seemed to wash over him he realized that the screams he was hearing, were his own.

**A/N: ... O.o ... If there are any parts in this that don't make alot of sense please tell me, I'm tired and at this point all the words on the screen are running together... As usual, review please and thank ya! -runs away from angry torch bearing mob-**


	6. One Step Forward

**A/N: Hiya! -chipper 'cause as I'm typing this I'm downloading episode 2 of Sukisyo-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with them. (aside from Jean Luc, he isn't fun to play with) Oh and I own the elderly fellow that is refercened in this chapter, but never actualy given a name. **

**Warnings: Cussing, shounen-ai-ish yaoi-ness, Yugi's crazy-ness and mentions of blood play.**

**Translations:  
-the usual, if you can't remember go back to previous chapters to check, cause I'm feeling lazy and not at all inclined towards french. :p**

**Previously: Bloody fuck, Batman! Jean Luc bit Kaiba! (yes, I am in an oddly happy mood. so, you have to deal with my odd sense of humor :p) And Yami's being held captive... Oh and Yugi's flipped his lid, but only a bit. -huggles Yugi-**

**Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale --- Chapter 6**

"Once upon a time, creatures of the night were both respected and feared!" Jean Luc ranted as he barged into Yami's new room.

"Hm? What are you on about?" Yami asked, around a mouthful of food.

"An old man hit me with a broom while I was trying to feed-" Yami smirked in spite of himself, but it was cut short when the vampire continued his diatribe. "on your friend, Seto Kaiba."

And just like that, Yami's eyes grew cold and his expression hardened.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him, although he may just die from blood loss." Jean Luc shrugged, his gaze still fixed on captive. "But then again, what do I care if the Kaiba boy lives of dies? It's really none of my business."

Yami hefted the only thing that happened to be in hand -a fork- and threw it across the room, at the vampire. But, Jean Luc was too quick, before the eating utensil even hit the ground Jean Luc was behind Yami, his long fingers wound around the shorter's neck.

"I could kill you right now, if I had the mind to."

"Then do it, kill me." Yami's voice was harsh and demanding. "Drain me you coward. You might as well, my heart belongs to Yugi and there's no room in it for a crazy, vampire, fuck like you! I will always love Yugi and I will always be his dark, you cannot break that bond."

The vampire threw Yami to the ground in some semblance of disgust. "As I've told you once before petit; while my love for you knows no bounds, I can not say the same for my patience." he said before slamming the heavy oak door behind him; leaving Yami alone with his thoughts and worries.

6969696969

Kaiba awoke slowly, only to be bombarded with pain. All his muscle and even the very blood in his veins felt as if it was on fire. His nerve endings were screaming in protest at the simple act of breathing.

"Seto?"

"Hm?" Was all he could seem to manage. The majority of his energy was focused on opening his eyes. It felt as though several lead weights were tied to each, making it a damn near impossible task.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I dead, yet?" One eye opened and then the other, only to be assaulted by the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital.

"... No."

"Then I guess I'm okay." The next thing Kaiba knew. he was being showered by kisses. "Puppy?"

"Yes it's me! And don't you ever scare me like that again!" tears of relief were brimming Joeys eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You almost _died_! That's what's wrong." The tears began to spill over and run down the distraught puppy's cheeks as he continued, "You're lying in a hospital bed with someone else's blood pumping through your system, because most of yours is in a puddle down town! An old man found you in lying in the middle of the sidewalk only _minutes_ after I left for Yugi's place... Did I mention that you almost **_died_**?" **(A/N: Talk about emotional upheaval)**

"Get in." Seto said after a long moment of staring at each other in silence.

"What?"

"Come on, this hospital bed is big enough for the both of us; get in."

Carefully, so as not to hurt his lover, Joey lay down and allowed the brunette to spoon him closely. "I love you Seto."

"I love you too, Puppy. Now rest, you need it."

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line." Joey mumbled, as he relaxed into the familiar form and allowed sleep to take hold.

6969696969

"Yugi?" Grandpa pushed the door open abit. "Yugi?" He went to his huddled grandson and began rubbing small comforting circles on his back. "It will be okay Yugi, Yami will be back soon."

At the mention of his dark's name tears began to leak out of Yugi's amethyst eyes. "Grandpa?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" To Yugi the idea of sleeping between cold sheets, with no Yami to hold him was simply unbearable.

"Of course Yugi." With that the elder helped his grandson to his feet and the two left the room.

When the door clicked shut behind them Solomon couldn't stop the question that spilled past his lips; "Yugi, are you okay?" And suddenly he felt the teenager, instead of the adult. Yugi looked so tired and worn from his recent worries and all he could seem to do was asking stupid questions that were only making it worse.

"No, I don't think I am... But maybe I will be, eventually."

"We'll find him safe and sound, don't you worry." Grandpa reassured as they entered his room and got Yugi comfortable on the bed.

"Maybe." Yugi conceded. Sleep enveloped him as soon as his head hit the pillow... Dark, dreamless, merciful sleep.

**A/N: And on that note... I promise, next time it won't take me as long to update. Review would be appreciated.**


	7. Fifeteen Steps Back

**A/N: ... Remember me? Thanks for the support yous guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jean Luc, and that's pretty much it. **

_**thoughts are in italics. /and mindlin speak is like this/ **_

**Previously: Seto didn't die. Yugi's making baby steps towards mental stability while still hoping that Yami will turn up. And Yami is still Jean Luc's captive... I wonder if they're having fun yet on my freaky little roller coaster... **

**Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale --- Chapter 7**

_Why won't he love me? He's been here for weeks. I've fed and clothed him and even played the violin for him, but nothing. He feels nothing for me but enmity and hostility. It's Yugi that he truly feels for. Love, longing... Lust. All three show in his eyes, lightening his features when he thinks of that damned boy._ Jean Luc thought, starring into the mirror at his own reflection.

_But I don't understand it? Am I not attractive enough? Does something about my appearance repel him? _His reflection looked back, gray eyes appearing dull under the dim lights. _But what if... What if I were to turn him? He would be able to truly see me. Not only that, but he would be grateful to have the gift. Yes, yes eternal life, a perfect gift and one that is mine alone to give him. He will be thankful and he will love me. _Jean Luc's reflection, looked back, his eyes seeming brighter and the corners of his mouth had lifted to form a smile. _And then we shall be happy and together... forever._

6969696969

Yami's door flew open, "Bonjour mon petit!" The blond vampire greeted merrily, waltzing into his quarters.

"Kiss my ass." Yami shot from his position on the bed.

Jean Luc stopped moving for a moment and looked at the young man. "What a charming proposition, but I'm afraid it will have to save that activity for another evening."

Yami rolled his eyes, an action that Jean Luc had missed, for the vampire had begun to pace across the room in long strides.

_He really is beautiful, _Yami thought absently. _If circumstances were different and I'd never met Yugi, I might have accepted his advances; atleast for alittle while... But things are not different, and I did meet Yugi._ The dark sighed, whenever he thought of Yugi these days, his brow automatically furrowed. He hadn't even had the strength to see if their mind link was functional in the past few weeks.

Jean Luc had been taking blood from him every other night and it was beginning to take a toll. Yami's body was working overtime to replenish the blood it was losing, but it was still falling short of the vampire's demand. Whenever he sat up too quick, or at all for that matter, he became dizzy and nauseous, forcing him to lie flat once more. And standing... Forget it, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. His legs just couldn't seem to support the weight.

_This is pathetic, _Yami thought, angered by his own weakness. Which was further fueled by his inability to reach his light. Even if to say nothing more then; "I'm still here, Koi. There's no need to worry."

_"That's if he's still worrying." _said the small traitorous voice in the back of Yami's head.

By this point Jean Luc, who was still pacing, had begun to speak again. "It occurs to me, that you will not love me or even be thankful until I give you something that is truly invaluable. Now, I asked myself 'What do I have that is a true treasure?' There are many answers to that of course. I have gold and jewels of all shapes, sizes and colors and several priceless relics. But what would you a mortal man, want? And then it hit me m'amour; my blood. That, is what I shall give to you."

Yami stared, "I don't want it."

"Well why on earth not? If I give you my blood you will become immortal. Disease, age, weakness... Those are human things which you will be able to leave behind. Decades, centurys, millennuims, eras, they will all be yours to see from your place by my side. We shall spend forever together, my fair one."

"Why would I to be with you forever?" Yami asked, framing nonchalance.

"Because m'amour, you love me. It is just buried beneath layers of confusion, brought on by that despicable little boys assault on your mind."

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't talk about Yugi." Yami said in a voice that signified, that that had not been a question.

Jean Luc looked exasperated for a moment, before straightening up and renewing his argument. "Petit, you are missing my point. Immortality will be yours, whether you want it or not. I did not want this gift in the beginning either, but I grew to love it. As shall you. Now hold still, my love."

Yami did his best to back away from the coming vampire, but without full use of his legs it was near impossible. "Don't come near me." When he reached finally reached the side of his bed, he tried to stand, but failed. He fell to the floor and began crawling backwards once he'd recovered. All the while, his eyes had stayed glued to the vampire which had continued it's feline like approach.

"Cher, whatever game you're playing, I think it's ridiculous. We both know how this is going to end."

"No." Yami stated in a stern tone. But inside panic was overtaking him as he made one last attempt to contact Yugi. Groping wildly to the other's mind, practically screaming to be heard and pounding against the barrier that was keeping their thoughts apart. _/Yugi, aibou... I love you./_ He repeated over and over again in the small hope that it would reach his little love, as the vampire came ever closer.

6969696969

_/Yugi, aibou... I love you./ _

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, sitting upright in bed. A sheen of cold sweat covered his body and he was shivering uncontrollably, even though he felt overheated. Once again the name was on his lips, as the scene from his dream began to replay itself in his mind's eye.

Yami crawling backwards, his legs to weak to support him. His skin was paler than normally, sickly and his eyes were glazed in fear. then overwhelming physical and mental pain completely engulfed him. Tossing about Yugi's small body as the ocean would and errant piece of seaweed. Soon, though all went black and dark and the only thing he could do was listen to Yami's pleas to turn a scream of anguish. And then... there was nothing. Nothing at all. Not even the sound of a heart beat, or labored breath... Nothing.

Yugi put his head in his hands as the tears began to flow. He'd had this dream before, several times, but now it was different. Violent sobs wracked the his form, twisting it with grief. He tried to get out of bed. He needed to tell someone, anyone, but instead of getting to his feet he landed on his knees. But who would believe him? He didn't even know where Yami was, and therefore, he couldn't help. Something dreadful was happening and all he could do was sit.

"Damn it!" Yugi swore though his tears. All of a sudden his clothes seemed to shrink. He could barely breath and the air the did enter his lungs only served to fuel the nauseous feeling in his gut. After tearing at the neck of his pajama shirt, so if was no longer choking him, he slowly crawled to the adjoining bathroom and leaned over the toilet to wretch.

Once his stomach had completely emptied, and he no longer had the energy to dry heave, the small teen rolled onto his side and curled into a tight ball.

"Wake me up Yami, please." he whispered into the darkness.

6969696969

"Don't do this." Yami said, a slight pleading note had entered his voice. "If you do, I'll hate you, that's a promise."

At this Jean Luc paused and loosened the cravat Yami had noticed he was wearing. "There is a chance that because of these actions you will hate me," he conceded, "but there is also a chance that you will love me. Therefore, the outcome may very well be worth the risk, petit."

Before Yami could protest, Jean Luc was beside him, gently cradling his head. "M'amour, please don't struggle. That will only cause you more pain." Jean Luc crooned as he lowered his fangs to Yami's exposed neck.

Yami whimpered as his flesh gave way and his blood rushed from the broken vein. The vampire drew the teen into his lap as he opened his lips to the fount of blood.

For his part, Yami let out a moan of both pain and pleasure as the sucking motion continued. "Damn... you." he cursed weakly as Jean Luc rose to his feet, bringing the incapacitated Yami with him.

Jean Luc pulled away slightly, but only long enough to rip a gash and his wrist so that Yami could get to the blood without hindrance. "Drink." he commanded. When the smaller tried to protest Jean Luc began to guide his mouth towards that bleeding wrist. "Come now, cher. That is quite enough of this 'resistance' that you seem so fond of."

"No." Yami rasped, barely able to form the word.

_Fine, _thought the vampire, _if you want to be difficult then so be it. _He bit the inside of his cheek hard and waited for the moment it took for his mouth to fill with blood. Then he kissed Yami roughly, taking advantage of the fact that he hadn't had time to properly close his mouth. After forcing his tongue within the recesses of the other's mouth he began to push in the blood from his own mouth and into Yami's.

The teen tried to break the kiss, pushing futilely at the vampires chest, but to no avail. And then something happened. Something changed...

Yami no longer wanted to struggle, he wanted more. He wanted to taste the cold metallic flavor of Jean Luc's bloods as it slid across his tongue. In his quest for more, Yami took control of the kiss, deepening it. His forced his own tongue into Jean Luc's mouth, probing it for cut from which the blood had come.

He found it easily and began to tongue and prod at the small slit mercilessly until he knew that no more would come from it. He pulled away, and looked up towards the vampire with desperate eyes. Jean Luc guided him towards the previously made wound on his wrist and sighed as the smaller began to lave the gash with his tongue enthusiastically.

"Drink you're fill, m'amour." Jean Luc whispered, reveling in Yami's open enjoyment of him as another wordless moan slipped past the smaller's lips.

Soon Yami's grip slipped away from the appendage and he lay spent in Jean Luc's lap. When they'd sat down, he had no idea and he did not care, for then the physical change began and for those moments, nothing else mattered. Yami felt both his cuspits and finger nails lengthen and harden. Next a dull pain began to grow within his stomach, and escalated until it felt as though someone was belting him in the gut with the world's largest sledge hammer, over and over again. The pain spread throughout his entire body until it reached the very tips of his hair.

Then quick as molasses, it began to subside. Replacing it, was the knowledge of what had just transpired and what Yami now was. And what he had given up...

In the time that it would take a human to blink, he was up and standing in the far corner of the room. "Get out." he demanded. When Jean Luc didn't move his crimson eyes flashed; "I said; GET OUT!" he roared, pointing towards the door.

Jean Luc saw that there would be no reasoning with him, so he nodded and got to his feet. "Very well, petit. Your bloodlust has been satisfied for this evening. I shall be back when darkness falls once more." he whispered before closing the door behind him.

"What have I done?" Yami asked the empty room quietly as he slumped to the floor.

**A/N: I don't have much to say, not surprising seeing as how I'm pretty much dead in the water... If you do have something to say though, I'd love to know what ya'll think. **


	8. A New Day

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews all. So, this chapter is Yugi-centric, all the way. -huggles Yugi- Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jean Luc XD and that's purty much it. **

_**dream and thoughts 'cause basically the'yre the same thing.**_

**Previously: Yami's a vampire and is none to happy about it. Jean Luc is still hoping that Yami will suddenly realize that they're soulmates (bleh) and Yugi's... having a breakdown. **

**Crimson Kisses: A Vampiric Tale --- Chapter 8**

_Yugi's eyes fluttered open to meet the unforgiving rays of the sun. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright, flawless blue of the sky. _How did I get here? _he thought. He lay perfectly still for a moment, trying to remember all that had happened before he'd fallen asleep, but all that came to him were fuzzy images and murky shapes. _

_He sat up and looked about at his surroundings. He appeared to be on a beach. Glancing downwards he recognized the only white t-shirt that he own and the swim trunks that his yami had bought him a couple months ago. _

_Speaking of Yami, or rather, thinking of Yami; Yugi's gaze swept the sand and surf restlessly, searching for some sign of his darkness. Deep down in the Yugi knew that it was crucial he be found. _

_"Aibou? Is something wrong? You're looking abit flushed." At the familiar voice Yugi turned and looked up, to see concerned crimson orbs looking down into his own. Then Yami sat, resting his weight on his hunches and leaning forward. He brushed the bangs from Yugi's forehead and ran a hand down his cheek. "What's wrong, love?", worrying over his hikari's dazed appearance._

_Yugi shook his head quickly before practically tackling Yami over and onto his back. "Nothing." he mumbled, burying his nose into the hollow of his yami's shoulder and inhaling his rich scent. Pulling away, Yugi looked up at the face he so adored and then carefully began to trace the features with his index finger. Ears, eyebrows, chin, nose... mouth. _

_After staring at that mouth for a long completive moment, Yugi noticed that the edged had quirked up, forming a grin that made it all the more irresistible. So, Yugi did the only reasonable thing; he kissed it. _

_When the two finally broke apart Yami pulled his hikari into a tight hug. "Have you been taking lessons in PDA from Bakura and Ryou?", he asked impishly, jerking his chin in the direction of the beach. _

_There Yugi saw the two albino's splashing around in the waves and just making a general ruckus... That is, until Bakura growled loudly and lunged for Ryou, taking them both off balance. Thankfully they both landed in the soft sand where there was only about an inch of water. At which point Bakura decided to take advantage of their horizontal position, by pinning Ryou's arms above his head and capturing the other other teen's lips in kiss after kiss. _

_Yugi looked away, blushing hotly, only to see amusement sparkling in Yami's eyes. With that he realized that he was still sitting on his darkness and did his best to roll them over so each was lying on their side. "Where are Seto and Joey?" _

_"Making out in private of course," Yami said, raising an eyebrow as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Why else would people come to the beach, if not to make out?"_

_Yugi giggled, he just couldn't help it. He just felt so... Happy. And though he couldn't pinpoint the reason why; Yugi knew that he hadn't felt this good in a long while. "They go swimming, of course." Yugi rose to his feet and brushed the sand away from his legs before offering Yami his hand. Together they walked down to the water hand in hand. _

_The little light looked around for a moment once they'd reached the water's edge. "Did you see where Ryou and Bakura went?" he asked and turned to face his darkness, only to realize that the other had already wading into the sloshing ocean water. _

_Yugi gave the shoreline another once over before following Yami in, figuring the other two had just gone to find a more private location to continue their... activities. _

_"I'll race you to the buoy!" Yami called jovially over the splash and slap sounds of the water beating against their bodies. _

_"That's no fair! You get a head start!" Yugi's protest had no effect though, because then the majority of his dark's body disappeared beneath the waves. All that could be seen was the tips of his tri-colored hair and an occasional flash of arm or leg. _

_Not about to admit defeat so easily, Yugi followed. His small, lithe form cut through the current in hot pursuit. He came up once for air, but quickly dove downwards once more to continue their race. _

_When he finally broke surface next to the buoy he smiled in triumph. "Ha! I win Yami!" But there was no response. Yugi hastily wiped the salt water from his eyes and look about. There was no sign of Yami anywhere. Only the constant the only movement came from the bobbing buoy beside him and the constant in and out pull of the blue waters surrounding him. "Yami, this isn't funny anymore! Come to think of it, it wasn't that funny to begin with!" _

_A familiar panic crept into his mind, although he couldn't remember where or why he had felt it before. _

_Whipping around in the water and lashing against the oncoming swell of waves Yugi searched for even something as small as a flash of red or blond. When there was no sign of his significant other, he ducked beneath that water and drew closer to the buoy to see if perhaps his yami was on the other side. _

_... But no..._

_The salt of the water began to burn Yugi's sensitive eyes and his lung began to sting from a lack of sufficient oxygen. He tried to rise to the surface once more, but found that it was impossible. Somehow his foot had gotten tangled in the rope that fastened the buoy to a weight at the bottom. _

_Yugi tugged fruitlessly and fumbled with clumsy fingers in an attempt to free himself, but to no avail. It seemed that the harder he tried to free himself the harder the rope hugged his ankle. Panic swamped his senses as the sting grew more and more painful. _

_He made a mad grab for the surface as black pinpricks began to invade his line of vision. However, the only things he could grasp was water that immediately slipped through his fingers. _

_By now the majority of his vision had gone black, and as a last ditch effort to escape his hopeless situation, he screamed. His lungs filled with water and his amethyst eyes slid shut..._

6969696969

Yugi awoke alone. His cheek rested against the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Cold sweat lingered on his body and imagery from his dream continued to float across his consciousness. His breath sounded harsh and erratic, even to his own ears. He swallowed hard, trying to take in as much air as possible, only to be greeted by the sour taste of retch. But no matter how bad it tasted, Yugi didn't have the energy to stand and brush his teeth. All this bones seemed to be made of jelly and his muscles, non existent.

He rose unsteadily to his knees, and then gripping the towel rack, slowly came to his feet. He made his way to the his bedroom at an unsteady gait, nearly tripping over the threshhold.

The shades were open, so Yugi could see that it was still mostly light out. Only the first few tinges of color were peaking over the horizon, signifying dawn. _The start of a new day, an opportunity for people of all sorts to stretch their wings and follow their hearts to happiness. _Yugi didn't know if he felt like laughing at how inane the idea seemed now, or crying at the injustice and the knowledge that he was no longer one of those people.


End file.
